kidsreactfandomcom-20200214-history
Harlem Shake
Kids React to Harlem Shake is currently the most popular video from the Fine Brothers' Kids React series. It was uploaded on Mar 10, 2013. Videos watched in this episode *The Harlem Shake v.1 (TSCS original) *The Harlem Shake - BuzzFeed version *Harlem Shake (Norwegian Army edition) *SeaWorld San Antonio: Harlem Shake *Harlem Shake (React Style) *How to Do the Harlem Shake Kids featured * Lucas * Zack * Emma R. * Krischelle * Morgan * Morgan A. * Jayka * Lydon * Everhet * Marlhy * Dylan * Sydney * Bryson * Seth * Zack M. Synopsis The first four kids in the video (Bryson, Lydon, Sydney, and Dylan) seem all to familiar with the first video. Bryson and Lydon were somewhat exasperated with seeing the video, while Dylan pretended not to know what the video was. Lucas, Morgan A. and Jayka are intrigued but puzzled toward the downbeat which caught Jayka off-guard, and the other dancers appeared. Krischelle is disturbed by the footage of the freakish dancing, especially one man dressed only in boxers. Seth, who is also familiar with these videos tells Benny and Rafi that a naked guy is always in one of these video, Morgan urges that person to wear pants. In the second video, one man in a horse mask stands in the office at Buzzfeed where the music starts, which makes Jayka laugh hysterically. Sydney is impressed by the mask, and Zack M. is amused by the unidentified worker's "horsey head." Everett sings along to the downbeat and stars doing his own crazy dance. Morgan and Bryson do their own dances. Lucas is more subdued, but is enjoying the video nevertheless. Bryson makes a sarcastic comment about the events in the video being a "normal work day." The third video was the version of the Harlem Shake performed by the Norwegian Army. Emma sees the platoon of soldiers and questions their numbers. Lydon mocks them, pretending to stand at attention. Some of the kids commented on the lack of practicality of the dance on the battlefield. Lucas was disturbed by what he thought one or two of the soldiers might've been doing inside a sleeping bag. Everett and Jayka both laugh hysterically at the video. The fourth video takes place at Sea World in San Antonio, Texas. The beginning of it features three SeaWorld employees swabbing the deck. Seth suspects Shamu will appear in the video once the beat drops. Morgan is about to wait for that to happen, when they number of workers multiplies, and both a seal, and fake sea creature pop up on the deck. Sydney is disturbed by them. Lydon is charmed by the presence of the seal. The fifth video was made at the office of Fine Brothers Entertainment itself, and contains Benny and Rafi dancing while surrounded by one or two members of Kids React, Teens React, and Elders React. Seth and Lydon's reactions are sarcastic. Once the beat drops, the office is overcrowded with the sudden members of all three branches of the react series videos. Question Time Coming soon Category:Episodes Category:2013 Episodes Category:Episodes that featured Lucas Category:Episodes that featured Emma R. Category:Episodes that featured Krischelle Category:Episodes that featured Morgan Category:Episodes that featured Morgan A. Category:Episodes that featured Dylan